Dangan Ronpa: Fight for Hope Survive the Despair
by Yamato beast
Summary: Yasui Sako is a young, be it a bit rash, teenager who just got accepted into the prestigious Hope's peak academy and while his father may worry about his attitude he's going to a school for the elite of the elite, what's the worst that could happen? OC centric fic, forum inside. Boys: 5/8 Girls: 8/8
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So some of you may remember me from other fail OC ronpa fics and while that may be half my fault I never got enough OCs. But as they say, third time's the charm so without further ado, the opening.**_

* * *

Yasui smiled as the last ball slowly rolled into pocket, making a satisfying thunk as it hit the other ones already inside velvet hole. The young man looked at his frustrated opponent who was gritting his teeth so hard Yasui thought he might crack a few. Chuckling to himself the young man let down his raven black hair from it's ponytail, streaks of dark red hidden within the mass as it laid across his broad shoulders.

"That will be twenty bucks man" Yasui said cockily, holding his hand out to the much larger adult with a smile that would make others queezy just at the sight of it.

The large man grumbled but it soon turned into a chuckle. "Sorry boy, I seemed to have left my wallet at home" The adult lied, acting clueless even though there was a clear outline of his wallet in one of his pockets.

"Look, I know you got the money so why don't you keep some of your pride and hand it over instead of acting like a jackass in front of your friends." Yasui sighed, tumbing towards a group of the man's friend who were laughing at the humiliating defeat their colleague suffered.

"Buzz off kid, I don't owe you nothing" The older man grumbled, about to walk away before Yasui started to speak again. "Looks like you can't even admit that you lost, that's just sad" The teenager mocked, turning his back on the quickly angering adult. "What did you say you little brat!" The man shouted, clutching his pool cue tightly and swinging it at Yasui's head before a large hand reached out and stopped the stick in mid decent. The hand belonged to the large burly bartender who was cleaning up a table just a second ago. "Last call was about ten minutes ago, I think you should leave" The behemoth of a man said in a low tone, the other man shaking with a bit of fear before dashing out the door, quickly followed by his friends.

The bartender sighed, setting the cue down and turning to Yasui. "Why do you have to go and get everyone you play against angry boy?" Yasui turned around, his hazel eyes beaming with admiration. "Did you see that dad? I totally creamed that guy in our match!" The young boy said excitedly, almost looking like he would burst out of his dark purple vest. "I think you missing the point Yasui. Billiards is supposed to be fun for both parties, not just the one who's winning." Yasui's father grumbled, bringing his son over to the bar and having him sit down.

"Oh come on dad, we did have fun or at the start we did. Hell I even gave him a chance at then end but it's not my fault he was to drunk to see moves." The teenager pouted, crossing his arms with a huff as his dad went into the back only to come out a second later with a stack of mail.

"And did you tell him about the trophies you have won? Or the fact you're already being called a prodigy in the sport?" Yasui's father mumbled, flipping through the mail as his son blushed slightly at the remarks. "You know I'm just trying to help us earn money dad, you could be at least bit nicer." Yasui grumbled as his head rested on the bar's counter. Shaking his head his father looked over at him with a stern but understanding look. "I know you want to help son but hustling drunk patrons out of their money only creates problems for my bar. I want to come back because they like it here, not leave because their pissed off at some kid." Yasui's dad sighed. "Anyways son, what do you know about hope's peak academy?"

Yasui was surprised that his father would ask such a strange question but he shrugged none the less. "From what I know it's a high end school for the best of the best. They say if you ever make it there that your set for not only your own life but your entire families." Yasui replied, trying to remember what he had read online. "But they only accept what they call ultimates" The boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before his father stepped in front of him. "I was waiting till everyone had left to give you this. Congratulations son" Yasui's father said softly, handing wide eyed son a small envelope and as he opened it they only got bigger.

 _Dear Mr. Yasui Sako  
_ _We are pleased to announce that you have here by been accepted into the glorious Hope's peak academy under the title of Ultimate Billiards Players._

 _Through your numerous achievements and success within your flied you have been chosen out of the few to attend this prestigious school. If you wish to attend please send a reply by the end of the month with your answer.  
We hope to see you at the start of the new school year with the rest of class NO.63_

 _Sincerely Jin Kirigiri_

Yasui looked at the note then to his father, slack jawed and wide eyed. "Yasui are you goi-" Before his father could finish his sentence Yasui jumped from his seat and onto the counter, hugging his father close. "I can't believe this is really happening, it all feels like a dream" Yasui said excitedly, still hugging his father tightly as the older man chuckled. "Well I guess that means your going then eh Yasui?" His father smiled warmly, hugging his son back. "Of course I am pops and besides, I always knew I was bound for great things" Yasui chuckled, letting go of his father and flashing his usual cocky grin. His father sighed and shook his head. "I swear, that attitude of yours is gonna get you in trouble one of these days." Yasui's dad said with a warm smile. "Oh please dad, I'm going to the best school in the world, what's the worst that could happen." Yasui chuckled, jumping down and started looking for a pen and paper.

* * *

 **So there you go, that was Yasui the MC of this fic and the ultimate billiards player. Right down below this is the forum that you can fill out to submit your own OC for this killing game but first just a few rules.**

 **1\. Make it original. I'm not just saying no one from the games/show but think of other fics that you read and how your own OC can be unique.**

 **2\. No Marry/Garry stues. You all know why.**

 **3\. Only in PMs. I will only take OCs this way, it's not that hard to submit one, I'll even put the forum on my profile so you can copy and paste.**

 **4\. Not first come first serve. Take your time and think everything through.**

 **5\. I'm sorry if you don't get picked. I can't promise that everyone I see will get a spot in the story but now it's time for that list.**

 **6\. No one is safe. If you think your OC would survive and make it out well good for you, I can't guarantee anything.**

 **Dangan Ronpa Forum for OCs:**

 **Name: (Japanese preferred unless they have a good reason to be foreign like their talent)**

 **Age: (From 15-19)**

 **Gender: (I'm open to anything as long as it fits with your OC)**

 **Talent: (What are they best at?)**

 **Personality: (What are they deep down?)**

 **Appearance: (What do they look like? Hair, skin tone, eye color, markings ect.)**

 **Clothing: (What are they gonna be wearing for a very long time?)**

 **Backstory: (How did they get to this point? Why are they who they are?)**

 **People they would like: (Who would they get along with)**

 **People they won't like: (Who would they not get along with)**

 **Family: (Prefered the living ones)**

 **Likes: (List at least three things they like)**

 **Dislikes: (List at least three things they don't like)**

 **Quotes: (Just a few so I can get a fix on how they would sound)**

 **Mastermind: (Do you think their evil enough? Why?)**

 **Other: (I could have very well have missed something so just put it here in case)**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read the start of this fic and I hope we can really get the ball rolling.**

 **Boys: 8/8**

 **Yasui Sako Ultimate Billiards player**

 **Katsu Takashi Ultimate** **Tactician**

 **Jin Tatsuhiro Ultimate Forger**

 **Nakahara Takuji Ultimate** **Blogger**

 **Dobutsu Kenkyu Ultimate Zoologist**

 **Katsu Okana Ultimate Football Player (** **Soccer)**

 **Yuki Chūjitsuna Ultimate Butler**

 **Shuzo Shimoda Ultimate Waiter**

 **Girls: 8/8**

 **Renge Sasaki Ultimate Gardener**

 **Sakai Yusuke Ultimate BreakDancer**

 **Momoko Hirogawa Ultimate Magician**

 **Nemuri Bakugou Ultimate Pyrotechnician**

 **Reia Watanuki Ultimate Make-up Artist**

 **Tsubame Kahino Ultimate Collectionist**

 **Chitoge Minoto Ultimate Comedian**

 **Yuko Akahoshi Ultimate Voice Actor**


	2. Example of submission

**Name: Yasui Sako**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Talent: Ultimate Billiards player**

 **Personality: Yasui is a bright and energetic, tough be it a little rash, young man. Most of the time he see trouble as an opportunity for adventure, rushing head first into things with little thought to what may happen and most of the time it gets him into bigger trouble than before. While a little bit standoffish at first he's a kind soul at heart and enjoys a good time and good joke.**

 **Appearance: Yasui has shoulder length black hair which has dark red streaks within the weaves he also keeps tied back when he needs to concentrate. His skin is a light tan which compliments his hazel eyes and full lips.**

 **Clothing: Yasui wears a buttoned down dark purple vest that he tries to keep in pristine condition along with a pair of dark dress jeans and a thing of gray trainers.**

 **Backstory: Yasui's mother left when he was just two, deciding that going off with some young guy was better than raising a small kid along with her older husband. It was far from easy growing up for Yasui, his father worked most nights at his bar, barely able to provide enough food for the both of them but this also instilled a sense of ethics into Yasui so that as he grew up the boy would help his father by acting as a waiter or cleaner around the bar. While working around the bar Yasui always noticed the patrons playing pool and was fascinated how the players calculated their moves were made and how the shots reacted off one another. Eventually the boy tried his hand at the game, finding that while it was a bit difficult, he was rather good at it and afterwhile started to take on tougher opponents till he decided that it was time to enter his first tournament. After sweeping through several small ones and a few large ones Yasui eventually found himself holding the world title of Billiards champion. Soon after his victory he was scouted by hope's peak with only a few months after being officially invited to attend.**

 **People they would like: Funny and energetic people.**

 **People they won't like: Stuck up snobs.**

 **Family: His father, Genjo Sako who owns a bar and taught his son to play. His mother who is currently MIA**

 **Likes: Pinball, Funny jokes, Velvet**

 **Dislikes: Reading, Silence or awkward moments, the cold**

 **Quotes: "Yo, the name is Yasui Sako, and people call me the ultimate billiards player. Why? Because I'm number one" (Intro)  
"Jeez, the mood in here is like a bad piano recital" (Trying to lighten the mood)**

 **"Why, why did (s)he have to die like this?!" (Finding a body)**

 **"I really wish it didn't have to happen like this..." (Voting for someone)**

 **Mastermind: No I do not**

 **Other: Jeez you stupid writer, you totally forgot to add the most important stuff.  
If I had to pick between killer or victim I would say killer.**

 **He's 6'2" man, not everyone is the same height.**

* * *

Hello everyone, Yamato here just with a quick peek at what a somewhat good form is supposed to look like. This is just to give you all a idea what I like to see but that doesn't mean it needs to be exactly like this. Anyways I hope you all have fun with writing.


	3. Final Cast

How to stay relevant on in one simple step. All you gotta do is post something new like a small joke page to bump you up to the top of the page.

Alright we got our final cast of our 'lucky students' and I have to say thank you all who submitted and while yes, not everyone made the cut I'm glad so many of you took interest in this small fic. I hope that I can fulfil your expectations and beyond. Now for the cast list.

 **Male:**

 **Yasui Sako Ultimate Billiards Player : Yamato Beast**

 **Katsu Takashi Ultimate** **Tactician : pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 **Jin Tatsuhiro Ultimate Forger : Calix Machiavelli**

 **Nakahara Takuji Ultimate** **Blogger : Rufukamu**

 **Dobutsu Kenkyu Ultimate Zoologist : DeadLyokoBrony**

 **Katsu Okana Ultimate Football Player (** **Soccer) : Cocolm**

 **Yuki Chūjitsuna Ultimate Butler : IcarusDash**

 **Shuzo Shimoda Ultimate Waiter : ninjedi**

 **Female:**

 **Renge Sasaki Ultimate Gardener : Ash3wl**

 **Sakai Yusuke Ultimate BreakDancer : Yummy42**

 **Momoko Hirogawa Ultimate Magician : Kawaiiberry 0126**

 **Nemuri Bakugou Ultimate Pyrotechnician : Mercenaria del Sol**

 **Reia Watanuki Ultimate Make-up Artist : Schlaf**

 **Tsubame Kahino Ultimate Collectionist : Ionlydosomething**

 **Chitoge Minoto Ultimate Comedian : 0B13**

 **Yuko Akahoshi Ultimate Voice Actor : Jotted**

* * *

Well there you have it folks, our wonderful cast of young teens. I should note that no one is really safe here for being killed or being a killer. As always if something is wrong or you have a idea as to what your OC might do please contact me. I'm always open to new ideas. But without further ado let the games begin.


	4. Opening the door to despair P1

A/N: Alright time to get this show on the road, sorry if everything seems a bit hasty but as always please send me your thoughts on this chapter.

Yasui got off the bus, his large black duffle bag slung over his shoulder as he stared up at the massively tall building. Gulping a bit Yasui shook his head, why was he so nervous about this? He had gone to stadiums for tournaments with thousands of people watching him, knowing that if he made a mistake that they would ridicule him but it never set him on edge like this before. No one was around, just the young man alone looking at the intimidating iron bars of the gate, nervous like new born deer.

"Come on Yasui, you can do this. Just think of it like a game, only you and your cue." The boy sighed, steeling himself as he walked through the gate and to the large double doors.

Relaxing a bit as he stepped through Yasui sighed, knowing that it was all in his head. But then something felt wrong, the boy's limbs started to feel heavy and his vision started to blur. Only letting out a few confused stamers Yasui's head soon hit the cold ground and his vision went black with only the sound of strange giggling echoing through his head, haunting and cold.

Yasui could feel his limbs restrained, body pulled taut and stretched. Looking through the black glass of the massive eight ball he was in Yasui could see a shadowy figure line up his cue. "Please don't do it, I haven't done anything wrong!" The boy screamed but to no avail the figure rearing back and preparing to strike, the giggling echoing through his head yet again. "Eight ball, corner pocket" The voice said calmly, the trapped Yasui yelling once again as the cue struck the glass ball, shattering it and piercing Yasui through the chest.

"Gahh! W-what the hell was that?" Yasui panted, his head shooting up from his arms. Looking around a bit panicked. It seemed liked he was in a classroom of sorts with a few rows of desks in front of him and a large blackboard with a few scribbles across it. Looking down Yasui saw that he was sitting at a desk and as he stumbled a bit, still feeling a bit lightheaded but then noticed that his bag was missing. "Great, first day and not only have I passed out but someone stole from me." Yasui grumbled to himself until he heard a light snoring.

Turning around he saw a young girl about his age sitting passed out on a desk just a row back. She had reddish black hair, the color of chocolate cherry, pooling around her arms and just highlighting her doll like white skin with a long red ribbon keeping it from covering her face completely. The girl was wearing a lemon yellow yukata that seemed just a tad short for her, only coming down to her knees while she had a pair of black stocking and white slippers to cover the rest of her.

"Oh crap, is she dead?" Yasui muttered, unable to tell if she was breathing at all. The young boy started to panic, waking up in a strange place and with a dead girl was not the way he wanted to start the school year. Stealing himself Yasui gently nudged the girl with his hand, quickly recoiling it like it had stung. "Mmmm. No pudding come back." The girl mumbled, shifting slightly and Yasui sighing with relief, shaking her a little bit harder this time. "Hey miss, come on now, wake up." The grumbled, getting a bit annoyed. "Nngh. No mister pudding, I'm supposed to eat. No wait stop!" The girl cried out, her head shooting up from the desk, startling Yasui as she looked around frantically, only noticing the frightened a little bit after, a deep blush forming on her cheek.

"O-oh god, I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you?" The girl asked worriedly, looking at the bewildered Yasui. Dusting himself off the young man flashed a cocky smile, extending his hand with a wink. "Yes I am and even better with hopefully someone that can explain what's going on." Shaking Yasui's hand the girl looked around the room as if examining it for the first time, putting her thumb to her lip. "Are we in a classroom or something?" The girl asked curiously, Yasui hanging his head down, feeling defeated somewhat. "Yeah I think so but I guess that also means you don't really know what's going on here miss uh..." Yasui sighed, shrugging a bit, still trying to keep his smile.

Gasping a bit the girl quickly did a bow, her hands playing nervously with a strand of her long hair. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Reia Watanuki and I'm called the ultimate make-up artist."

 **Reia Watanuki**

 **Ultimate Make-Up Artist**

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Reia, my name is Yasui Sako and I'm also a ultimate, the ultimate billiards player." Yasui said proudly, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. Reia couldn't help but giggle at the boy's bold behavior. "Hehe. Well it's good to meet you Yasui though I wish it was under some better circumstances." The young girl sighed, looking around the room still a bit confused. "You could say that again and sadly I know as much as you. Just woke up about five minutes ago myself" Yasui sighed, grumbling a bit but then looked to the door at the far end of the room. "Well I guess that's our best option right now.

Gulping a bit Reia nodded, making her way to the door with Yasui close behind. Outside of the room seemed just to be a wide hallway, a few doors going down each way with the same type of door the duo's room had but above each door there was a small plaque reading class numbers. "Looks like we were in six-A it seems. Do you think we should check the other rooms Yasui?" Reia asked, peering outside the door just a bit. Nodding the young boy looked left and right before stepping out into the corridor, moving over to the next door quickly, five-A. After opening it quietly and taking a quick look inside it seemed to be the exact same as the one they were just in but this time no one was inside. Closing the door again Yasui looked back at Reia and shook his head. "No one in here it looks like it." Biting her lip slightly Reia stepped into the hallway, taking a brief look up and down. "I think we should check them all just to be safe." The makeup artist said with a reassuring smile. "If you take the odds I'll take the evens Yasui."

Nodding Yasui quickly made his way down the hall, making sure to check each room rather quickly but each one was like the one he had woken up in but just with the lack of people. After a bit he was at A-1, the last door on his side and with a sigh opened it. Sadly no one seemed to be in this one either but as he turned to leave Yasui heard what he thought was a small sneeze. Turning back around Yasui quietly closed the door while staying inside and slowly made his way around the room until he got to the front of it and was about look under the teacher's desk until suddenly a young boy popped out from under it waving what looked like a stack of paper frantically.

"Please stay away! Don't hurt or eat me I swear I taste bad!" The boy shouted, paper flying out of the stack as he waved it around quickly. A bit surprised and trying to dodge the makeshift weapon as best he could Yasui placed his hands on the boy's arms, holding him still. "J-just slow down will ya? I'm not here to hurt you much less eat you." Yasui grumbled, keeping a firm lock on the boy. After a bit of struggling Yasui got the boy to sit down in one of the chair and finally got a good look at him. The young man had shaggy brown hair with a somewhat tan complexion and hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a long white lab coat of sorts with a red shirt underneath that had a cheetah decal on the front and a pair of black cargo pants with orange sneakers. With a sigh Yasui sat down in his own chair in front of the boy who seemed to have calm down slightly. "Look, why don't you tell me your name and what your the ultimate at, seems that's kinda the deal around here."

"W-well my name is Dobutsu Kenkyu and I'm the ultimate zoologist but how did you know I was an ultimate?" The boy said shakily, fidgeting in his chair somewhat.

 **Dobutsu Kenkyu**

 **Ultimate Zoologist**

Introducing himself quickly explained what was going on or at least what had happened when he had woken up. "I see, so this girl, Reia and yourself woke up in another classroom like this one but with no memory of how you had gotten there?" Dobutsu asked curiously, the fear seeming to have disappeared from before. Nodding Yasui shrugged, biting his lip in a bit of shame. "Yep and right now she's checking other rooms to see if we can find anyone else and maybe a explanation to why we're here." Crossing his arms Dobutsu shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't really help you there either because I'm kinda in the same boat." The zoologist sighed, Yasui letting out his own groan. The pair talked a bit longer, exchanging ideas and theories of why they were there until a loud scream yelled out. "Oh crap Reia!" Yasui shouted, jumping up from his seat and out the door. "H-hey wait for me!" Dobutsu yelped, quickly following the frantic billiards player.

Dashing down the hallway Yasui quickly noticed that Reia was on the floor outside one the classrooms and in the doorway there was a rather tall individual scowling down at her. "What did you do you bastard?!"Yasui yelled at the young man who turned around. He curly brown hair a strong sun tan while he had on a black waistcoat with a long sleeved white shirt under it and a black bowtie along with black dress shoes and pants. He looked like a high class waiter at some fancy restaurant. Clicking his tongue a bit the scowling young man stepped pass Reia and in front of the other pair of boys. "Are you two idiots with this chick?" The boy grumbled, keeping his hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah we are and I'll ask again. What did you do to her." Yasui asked through gritted teeth. "Look, I didn't do anything you're just jumping to conclusions like a idiot" The boy said, rolling his eyes at Yasui who was slowly growing angrier. Reia slowly got up and dusted herself, a sheepish grin on her face as she fidgeted a bit. "He's telling the truth Yasui. I opened the door and I guess he was about to as well so when I suddenly saw him standing there I yelled and fell back." Reia mumbled, obviously embarrassed by it. "See? Now if you don't mind I'm gonna have a look around" The boy huffed, pushing himself past the other two boys.

"Um sorry about accusing you earlier. My name is Yasui, this is Dobutsu and Reia. We're all ultimates and if I had to guess, so are you." The billiards player said, extending his hand out for a shake. "Tch. The name is Shuzo Shimoda the ultimate waiter but I didn't ask for names of losers like you." The angry young man grumbled, ignoring Yasui's hand.

 **Shuzo Shimoda**

 **Ultimate Waiter**

"Huh. Guess that explains the outfit then." Dobutsu mumbled, Shuzo shooting him a very angry glare and Yasui could swear he saw the zoologist shiver. The waiter bit his lip and started to walk down the hallway Yasui had just come from. Turning back to Reia Yasui blushed a bit and shrugged. "Well if no one else is here I guess we should follow grumpy pants." Yasui chuckled, getting a small smile out of Reia. Quickly following Shuzo the trio remained rather quiet most likely due to the strange situation that they found themselves in. Looking behind him Shuzo grumbled. "Great, now I got a pack of losers following me." "Hey, we're just trying to find a way out of here you jerk so lay off." Yasui snapped back but soon stopped in his tracks along with the others. Before them was a set of large double oak doors and on the other side they could hear mumbles of people on the other side. "Hmm more people, I hope they can tell us something." Dobutsu muttered, crossing his arms. "Well there's only one way to find out and that is to dive head in." Yasui grinned, placing his hands on the door handles and pushing them open with a groan of the hinges and into a wide circular room, plated with metal and steel but the most surprising thing was the large number of teenagers all around it, all of them look to the small group that just entered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I know this chapter is kinda short and only showed off three OCs but I hope you all not only enjoy it but look forward to it.**

 **I do have some new regarding the future of this story though. I have read a lot of stories on here, a lot of them inspired me to make this one myself, and as such I will be using some of the ideas from them, such as how they handled the trial or free time. It's not my intention to treat it as stealing or copying but just using it to bring a better story for my readers.**

 **Anyways more if not all will be introduced next chapter and please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the review section and if you feel like I missed something please P.M me.**

 **Yamato Beast.**


End file.
